Understanding Lily Evans
by Being A Wallflower
Summary: "Evans? What's the matter?" / "Why does it matter to you? You wouldn't understand," Lily said, irritated. / "You don't know. I might." / JamesLily friendship, based at the beginning of their seventh year. For Sylvia.


This is for Sylvia (glowing neon), my darling (Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2013), and Oneofthosepeopleonthestreet, for your birthday. Sorry it's so incredibly overdue. I hope you still enjoy it!

Also for: The Seven Fics Challenge, Length: 500-750 words, and Your Favourite House Boot Camp Challenge (character James and Lily both from Gryffindor, Prompt #26: Common Room.

I would like to thank Ami (AlwaysPadfoot) who offered me her plot bunny, and Sam (MissingMommy) who beta-ed this for me. You're the best, guys.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Understanding Lily Evans**

"Evans!" James called as he walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. Where _was_ she? As Head Boy and Girl, they needed to brief all of the Prefects before the train arrived at Hogsmeade.

"Why do you think she's ignoring me?" he asked Sirius, who was standing just behind him in the corridor.

"I dunno, mate," Sirius replied. "You're quite easy to ignore, though. Perhaps she was too busy snogging that one from Ravenclaw that really gets on your nerves. Because, in all honesty, who in their right mind would say no to a girl like Lily Evans?" he teased. James shot him an evil look.

Just then, a blonde head stuck out of one of the compartments. "Potter!" Marlene McKinnon called. "If you're looking for Lily, you're out of luck. She's not here; didn't get on the Express. I don't know why, though." And with that piece of information, she popped her head back into her compartment.

Sirius flashed his friend a grin. "Have fun!" he said cheerily.

-:-

"Oh shit. I've left my wand down in the Common Room," James said, turning out his pockets.

"How did you manage that?" Remus raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Probably something to do with those exploding portrait!" James laughed. "Anyway, I'll be right back." Taking two steps at a time, he was down in the Common Room in no time. He was so busy looking for his wand he failed to notice the red-haired girl who was snivelling quietly in the corner. But the girl saw him, and shifted her position to hide her face. The movement caused James to look up. He walked tentatively towards her.

"Go away, Potter," Lily Evans sniffed.

"Evans? What's the matter?"

"Why does it matter to you? You wouldn't understand," Lily said, irritated.

"You don't know. I might."

She sighed. Tears were still running down her cheeks, lit up by the dying flames in the fireplace. Taking a deep shuddering breath, she began.

"It's my d-d-dad. A couple of days before the start of term, the D-D-Death Eaters c-c-came and k-k—" She couldn't continue.

But James understood, and so they sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then, Lily took a deep breath and continued.

"Me and Mum and Tuney were moved somewhere s-safer by the Minister and I d-d-didn't have time to write to anyone because we were sorting out the f-f-f-funeral. W-why would anyone do something like th-that?"

She lapsed into silence.

James studied her for a few moments. She noticed.

"W-what do you know about this, Potter? Why does it affect you?"

"You're not alone, Evans. They killed my aunt and uncle last year; my cousins too! They weren't even old enough to come to Hogwarts."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Potter."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry, too."

And in those brief moments a sort of understanding passed between the two of them. Suddenly, they were in a warm embrace. Not a romantic one, (because why would they like each other in _that _way?) but a friendly one full of hope, reminding them both that maybe, just one day, everything might be alright.

Just then, someone called from up the stairs.

"James, mate, are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming! Just give me a second …" James called back.

"Look at us!" Lily croaked, smiling. "We should probably be going to bed. Why did you come down anyway?"

"Oh. I left my wand here. I was just looking for it … ah! _Here _it is." He pulled it from underneath one of the sofa cushions. The redhead rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're right. We better be going to bed now. It's late, even for me!"

They walked quietly to the stairs together. Just as they were about to go their separate ways, Lily said, "Thank you, Pot— … James."

"You're welcome, Ev— … Lily."

She gave him a watery smile. He smiled back.


End file.
